And TantalizeJust So
by Gloria B
Summary: Duo...thought of St. Theresa and the words she used to express the night a seraphim visited her at the convent. "...his great golden spear...filled with fire...plunged into me several times...penetrated to my entrails...a sweetness so extreme...


**Title**: And Tantalize—Just So  
**Status**: Complete  
**Summary**: Duo...thought of St. Theresa and the words she used to express the night a seraphim visited her at the convent. "...his great golden spear...filled with fire...plunged into me several times...penetrated to my entrails...a sweetness so extreme that one could not possibly wish it to stop..."

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations owned by the creators of Gundam Wing, and its publishers, including but not limited to Bandai and Sunrise. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Pairing**: 1x2  
**Spoiler Warning**: NONE.

**Alternate Warnings**: Rating M is for violence, swearing and adult sexual situations which include homosexuality. Also contains characters dealing with serious subjects like death and grief, so standard angst warnings apply.

**Author's Note**: This was written for Mimi Quick, during her time of mourning, and for Steve Fronaple, who was the first to encourage me to write. And for anyone who has ever lost a loved one. Thank you for reading.

**And Tantalize—Just So**

_A precious--mouldering pleasure--'tis--_

_To meet an Antique Book--_

Duo Maxwell's quick strides came to a sudden halt when he spotted him. There, by the marshes and the river sticks behind the condo the former pilot of the gundams Wing and Wing Zero had bought himself here in Japan's quiet countryside, was Heero Yuy.

A loose white shirt clung to Heero's finely muscled frame as the harsh winds of late autumn whipped the fabric around his body. Duo glanced up at the full moon and then back at his watch. Exactly 3 am.

The Witching Hour.

Duo smelled rain

Duo approached Heero warily, not wanting to disturb him if he was enjoying the view of the river.

Heero turned, icy blue fire sparkling in his cobalt gaze as he looked over at his lover.

"I came as soon as I heard," Duo murmured, his amethyst eyes burning.

_In just the Dress his Century wore--_

_A privilege--I think--_

Heero tipped his head to one side, compassion streaking through the blue fire.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when it happened," Duo whispered.

The compassion vanished, replaced by a mild distaste, as if Duo shouldn't waste his breath saying such things.

Heero moved forward a few steps, stopping directly in front of the L2 native. After a few moments of silence, Heero leaned in and placed a soft, ever so soft, feather-light kiss on Duo's trembling lips. When Heero pulled away, Duo took his hand, warming his icy fingers with his own slim digits.

_His venerable Hand to take--_

_And warming in our own--_

Heero smiled, lacing his fingers with Duo's, and allowed the braided man to lead them both through back entrance of his condo and up the stairs, the wind howling after their passage. Once inside the bedroom, Duo lit a single candle before returning to stand in front of the burning-eyed Heero Yuy. Duo reached up and touched Heero's face, the chaste caress causing Heero to lean his cheek into Duo's warm palm. Heero closed his eyes as Duo bent to spread warm kisses down his neck and jaw line. "Duo..."

"I want to know what heaven looks like," Duo murmured against the bare skin of Heero's throat.

"I'll show you," Heero whispered.

_A passage back--or two--to make_

_To Times when he--was young--_

Burning amethyst met smoldering cobalt and Heero thrust his fingers into Duo's hair, tipping his head back, and attacking the braided man's throat with teeth, lips, and tongue. Duo gasped and clutched at Heero's shirt, fumbling with the buttons preventing them from more skin on skin contact. Heero plundered Duo's mouth as he helped him with the buttons of his shirt. Soon, Heero was bare-chested and working at the buttons of Duo's shirt. With an angry growl, Heero ripped at the fabric and tossed the shreds into the pile of clothing that was pooling near their feet.

Duo chuckled as Heero attacked his bare throat again, his hands coming up to caress the wide planes of the other man's back. Heero stepped forward until the mattress hit the back of Duo's knees. With a gentle push, Heero laid Duo on his back and settled his weight on top of his, pulling the braided man's legs up to wrap around his waist. Heero pressed his forehead against Duo's sweaty brow as their hips rocked against one another, the friction caused by the fabric covering their straining erections making their breath come in short rasps. Duo arched his back, trying to get closer to the heat pooling his stomach. Heero caught his mouth again and the kiss turned dangerous when Duo bit down on Heero's lower lip, tasting blood. A growl sounding deep within his throat was Heero's only warning before Duo flipped him on his back and completely dominated the kiss.

_His quaint opinion--to inspect--_

_His thought to ascertain_

Heero reached between them and, using deft fingers, quickly undid Duo's belt and pulled it through the loopholes confining Duo's pants. Undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, Heero slipped his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around Duo's silky, hard shaft. Heero tugged once and Duo threw his head back, gasping and raking his nails down Heero's chest. "Fuck...Heero...goddamn...

Removing his hand, Heero pushed Duo once again onto his back and thrust his hips hard against Duo's. "Mine," Heero growled.

"Yeah, sure," Duo grated, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps as he gripped the sheets beneath him. "Whatever you say. Just keep...doing that."

Heero thrust against him again and Duo's hands came up and slid down the other man's back. Slim digits slipped under the waistline of Heero's denim to grip the firm, rounded muscles there, helping to time their movements.

_On Themes concern our mutual mind--_

_The Literature of Man--_

"Too much goddamn clothing," Heero muttered and in a flurry of limbs and ripping fabric, they were finally naked. Heero laid along side his lover, running his fingers through the soft curls at the base of Duo's erection. Duo's face nuzzled Heero's neck and his hips twitched every time Heero's fingers came too close, the teasing nearly unbearable.

"Heero," Duo said, his voice close enough to a whine to make Heero smile. "Touch me..."

The slim fingers gripped Duo's shaft again and Duo arched into the touch. "Duo, look at me..."

Violet eyes glazed with desire looked up into Heero intense gaze. They watched one another as Heero pulled on Duo's erection, pumping harder as Duo drew closer, and kissing him when Duo came. Trembling in the last throes of his orgasm, Duo drew Heero's head down to lie on his chest, running his fingers through the chocolate locks.

_What interested Scholars--most--_

_What Competitions ran--_

Heero bent over his braided lover and used his tongue to lap up the pearly white semen on Duo's stomach and chest. Duo sighed contentedly as Heero's tongue traveled upwards, leaving a trail of saliva and warm kisses on Duo's abdomen and torso. Settling his weight between Duo's thighs, Heero spread light nips along Duo's jaw line until he finally paused above Duo's mouth. Noting the lack of touch, Duo opened his eyes and looked up into a sea of cobalt fire. Something burned behind those intense blue eyes and it sent warm, tingling bursts of lightning through Duo's body. Heero dipped his head and kissed Duo, gently at first. Then, not so gently at all.

Duo's hands came up to tangle in Heero's thick tresses and Heero began to move his hips. Slowly, ever so slowly, Heero's silky, rock hard shaft began spurring Duo's groin back to life with the gathering friction. Heero bent his head and spread his fierce, fiery kisses back down Duo's throat and lower until he finally captured one budding nipple in his teeth.

"Fuck," Duo cursed under his breath as Heero worried the nipple with his teeth, tongue lapping at the nub. Heero grinned against his skin as Duo arched into the touch, whimpering, and Heero lingered only a moment longer before finding a new spot to torment.

_When Plato--was a Certainty--_

_And Sophocles--a Man--_

Duo shut his eyes tightly, losing himself to the feathery touches and hot, little kisses that seemed to be everywhere at once. Duo barely registered the sound of a cap being pushed open and the slippery squish of a liquid being poured into a hand. Truth be told, he didn't even feel Heero's finger push into his entrance until Heero hooked his finger and pushed against his prostate. Then, he screamed.

Heero smothered the sound with a plundering kiss as he slowly worked a second finger in, stretching the tight ring of muscle gently. After entering a third digit, Heero knew the little mewling sounds the braided man beneath him was making were sure to drive him half-mad with lust. Heero withdrew his fingers and lubricated himself.

Duo gasped at the sudden emptiness he felt and tried to push himself closer to Heero, seeking the warmth, seeking touch, any touch. And then it was there, pushing against Duo's entrance, and Duo looked up to see Heero gazing down intently at him. With one solid thrust, Heero entered him, filling him, too much and not enough. Duo bucked against Heero, attempting get more. He needed more.

_When Sappho--was a living Girl--_

_And Beatrice wore_

Duo tossed against the sheets, images of angels of fire searing through his mind. He thought of St. Theresa and the words she used to express the night a seraphim visited her at the convent. "...his great golden spear...filled with fire...plunged into me several times...penetrated to my entrails...a sweetness so extreme that one could not possibly wish it to stop..."

The ecstasy of a Saint.

Butterfly kisses dropped on Duo's jaw as Heero pulled out and pushed in again, rocking in a slow rhythm. Heero pressed his hands into the mattress at either side of Duo's head and Duo wrapped his arms around his lover and hooked his legs around Heero's thighs. Heero began moving faster between Duo's legs and the world started to spin. Lights crashed and danced and sent them scattering towards oblivion as Heero's movements became more frantic. Nothing else mattered except here and now and this, time stopped, sparks flashed like firecrackers behind Duo's lids when Heero began hitting that spot inside of him with every single thrust. Climbing, higher and higher, they spun out of control. And with a shout, Duo came a second time, screaming Heero's name. Seconds later, with three final, jerky thrusts, Heero followed, collapsing heavily on top Duo.

_The Gown that Dante--deified--_

_Facts Centuries before_

Heero rolled to his side and stared at the ceiling. Duo shifted, moving in and laying his head on Heero's chest. Outside, the wind howled, mourning wretched sounds as it tore through the trees and skidded over the rippling, black surface of the lake. They listened to the music of the night winds, pulling closer and closer to one another for warmth until, with a start, Heero sat straight up. His back rigid and quivering, Heero stared out the window. The inky, black sky was now dimming to a grey with the approach of the eastern sun.

Duo sat up as well, a sadness welling up in his chest he tried to suppress. "It's time."

Slowly, they dressed and left the house the way they came in.

_He traverses--familiar--_

_As One should come to Town--_

The wind calmed once they escaped under a covering of trees. They walked in silence, through a forest of birch trees, their pace even and unhurried. Heero kept looking east, an expression on his face that Duo couldn't name.

Duo thought of St. Theresa and the seraphim, glancing sidelong at Heero. He thought the swirling lights and their dance towards oblivion and wondered if it came close to St. Theresa's ecstasy.

Duo reached out and touched Heero's hand, the other man's firm grip automatically closing around his fingers. A rooster crowed and Heero glared at the direction of the sound. The dark gray sky turned silver and Heero picked his pace, his fingers closing around Duo's even more tightly.

Duo bowed his head and said nothing.

_And tell you all your Dreams--were true--_

_He lived--where Dreams were born--_

The walking brought them to an open field and Heero and Duo quickly wove around the stones. Heero glanced east once more and stopped when Duo tugged on his hand. Duo reached up and touched one golden cheekbone, losing himself in Heero's fiery gaze, cobalt burning holes in him.

His skin seemed to glow with the approaching dawn and Duo pulled Heero into a tight embrace. Duo bit back a sob as he clung to his lover. "I love you," Duo whispered fiercely. "I always have."

Heero pulled away slightly so Duo could see his smile.

_His presence is Enchantment--_

_You beg him not to go--_

Heero opened his mouth but no sound came out. The first rays of the sun reached over the horizon and swept across the field. Piercing Heero with it's fiery limbs, the dawn climbed higher, grew brighter, and Duo watched Heero disappear right before his eyes.

_Old Volumes shake their Vellum Heads_

Duo looked down at the stone by his feet, swallowing back is tears. Engraved into the polished marble wrote:

Commander Heero Yuy

AC 180 - AC 207

Killed in Action

Sanq Knight

May You Rest in Peace

_And tantalize--just so--_

"All right, Heero," Duo whispered. "I'll see ya."

**c. 1862-1929 Poem 371 in The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson, pg. 176**


End file.
